Nothing We See
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Shego thought her future was set in stone. She would play the villain until the day she reached her demise. But she is forced to reconsider her future in the crime industry by a sudden downturn in her health.
1. Chapter 1

Shego eased herself down into the tub. Lately it was the only pleasure she could gain. Everything else just didn't interest her. Even fighting with Kim. She went though the motions and that was it. And what little she invested in Drakken before was now nonexistent.

Crud, her body ached. It felt like her bones were turning against her. They creaked when she moved. And she became cold so easily. For a person who produced plasma, the sweeping chills were disturbing.

What she wouldn't give for a long and relaxing vacation.

Her fingers curled around the edge of the porcelain. Her thoughts betrayed her. She couldn't afford to be wishing for such weak and asinine things. Because there was a very real possibility - no, eventuality - that her wish will come true.

The test results had come in today. Her deteriorating condition was no phase. And according to the doctor there was no cure.

She eyed the hair dryer. It was sitting up on the the towel rack. Her gaze followed the cord and landed on the prongs. Not plugged in.

Pity.

The water was far from comfortable. She reached around and turned off the tap. Only the hot water had been pouring and she felt it. A welcome distraction from the stiffness.

She raised a hand and inspected the ligaments below the green tinted surface. She always operated under the belief that she was invincible. Like any other person in their twenties, death and feebleness seemed so far away. And nothing really bad was going to happen.

Oh how she had been robbed of that delusion.

Genetics apparently played the largest role. Her powers have made her immune to malignant bacterias, but they couldn't reverse generations of DNA.

A harmful and devastating notion crossed her mind. What had she accomplished in her life thus far? True, she was selfish. But the past week had afforded a lot of reasons to think.

Her life had been no picnic, pardon the cliché. The world had been out to get her from the very beginning, and she didn't care to go into the details. All in all, she thought she did pretty well with the hand she'd been given.

She wasn't the worst person on the planet. A simple thief, nothing more. She never killed anybody. Sure, people had been hurt, but that was trivial compared to a few of her contemporaries. Why couldn't people understand? She wasn't evil.

But it was so convenient that way for people. As long as you stayed out of the papers you were a good person.

Her uncle stayed out of the papers. He wasn't a good person.

Her stomach instinctually curled. Just a brief mention of the topic irked her. She sagged into the water. She had made it two hours without bringing that man up. Must have been a record.

That's what aggravated her the most about Kim Possible. The girl had it easy. A loving functional family, honest friendships, and tan skin. The teenage drama queen's biggest issue was whether or not she stayed on top of the popularity totem pole.

Then Kim has the gall to tell Shego about right and wrong? Kim hadn't seen the half of it. Naive little twat.

Liking the energy the anger gave her, Shego eased herself up. Droplets of water fell from her reddened skin and the rest evaporated. Then she glanced in the mirror and an image of her body in six months flashed across the glass. Her legs almost gave in.

But the despair quickly morphed into anger. Taking the bottle of shampoo she chucked at the glass. The pieces fell all over the sink and onto the floor.

Shego stared at the mess. For an reason she couldn't explain it made her feel an emotion she couldn't describe. The sensation was located in her throat and her stomach didn't exist. It wasnt an empty feeling or sad. And she was sure she had experienced it once before.

Shaking her head, she climbed out of the tube and draped a towel. She resolutely kept her eyes away from the fraction of the mirror still on the wall. The last thing she needed is for her mind to break down as well.

Glancing at the digital clock she realized it was time for dinner. Her former regiment of six thousand calories a day had been discarded. Soup is all she cared for. It was all she needed. She had to cut back her training from four hours to one.

Usually she bothered to blow dry her hair, but tonight she just slipped on her pajamas. And as for eating with Drakken in the kitchens, she didn't feel up to feigning pleasantness. There was too much on her mind.

She exited the washroom and and her focus came to rest on her four poster bed. It was her mother's, a gorgeous antique piece from the early 1900's. She usually kept it in storage somewhere. They moved lairs too much for her to constantly drag it along. But after the news, Shego needed something, anything at all, to ground her. And the notion of how her Mom used to sleep between these boards offered a little stability.


	2. Chapter 2

No time for sudden changes. There's no time to rearrange her life, what was left of it, and it'd take years regardless, to unwind the strings.

Shego watched her door in the glass of the vanity. Nobody dare enter. She had wanted it that way. But now, she wasn't as strong as she used to be. She couldn't stand outside in the stormy weather, 'tween streaks of light, and yell obscenities at the universe like she used to.

Placing the comb down, Shego slowly stood up, wondering at her fate. And while there was bound to be a confrontation with a certain redhead today, she was less obsessed than usual. Instead her thoughts kept travelling to the rash spreading across her thigh.

She winced at a phantom shoot of pain down her shin. Nothing good was going to come of today, Shego knew it. So why even try?

She snorted. What a silly question. Yes, she was feeling down, but it didn't compete with her desire to smash Kim's face in.

Just once, she promised. Then she'd lay off for a while. But it'd be worth seeing the shocked look on the teen's face. _Oh sorry, did I hit too hard? Does the pain compare to, say, to being thrown into a giant electrical tower?_

The very mention of that incident was enough to fuel Shego's ire for the next four hours until the inevitable matchup.

They were inside a museum. Drakken's plan was to evidently bring the larger dinosaurs back to life, though Shego failed to see how that would help him conquer the world.

Ron wasn't there, surprisingly enough. "So, Kimmie-cub, decided to ditch the loser sidekick?"

Kim's efforts immediately redoubled. Shego noticed she was beginning to run out of breath at a steady pace. Normally, she'd just be getting warmed up. But what speed she lost, she could make up for in plasma.

Shego gritted her teeth and turned her hands up a notch, a little beyond what she ever used before, that is, aside from…

Shego cleared her head. That particular tangent lost her some ground. She was on the defensive. Kim was employing an excellent combination of kicks and punches that were keeping her off balance.

She needed to reassert control somehow, but before Shego had a chance to think, Kim landed a falcon kick in her chest, sending her crashing through the glass handrail, which overlooked the first floor. The entire experience was a little nostalgic.

Shego felt the sheer 50 foot drop. _This was it,_ she thought. _A fall like this, I'll be put out of commission, but at least it will be on my own terms, and not the work of some invisible diseased hand. _

Strange, Kim didn't look concerned. Shego thought that teenager might feel a little shocked. It's not every day you send someone to what would be an ordinary person's death.

But then she glimpsed why. A red stanchion rope hung from the ceiling, right within reach. She could save herself.

Shego closed her eyes.

When she was younger she loved that feeling in your gut from when you unexpectedly dropped. Like on a steep hill of a roller coaster. It made her feel alive. Any other time, she felt like she was sleepwalking. And what a dreadful dream it was.

But before her body had the chance to hit the floor, before her bones cracked upon impact, her cranium splitting open, and her limbs thrown in all sorts of contorted angles, she felt the rope from a line gun fix itself around her midsection and her momentum coming to a sudden halt.

Guess who had to play the hero again.

Opening her eyes in a mixture of frustration and humiliation, Shego, if this was any other circumstance, would have been touched to see her boss actually assisting Kim in pulling in her up.

She briefly considered torching the line herself but Shego thought that would be too obvious.

She frowned in confusion. So the blonde boy did make it. He was standing there at the edge looking like an idiot as usual.

Nonetheless, Shego tried to curb the heat rising to her cheeks, from being rescued by her greatest rival. What would be the least awkward thing to do? She was almost there. And all three of them were huddled around like dorks.

All three of them could taste her plasma.

As soon as her feet touch solid ground, she ignited her hands and waved a scorching perimeter of green flames. The others quickly jumped back in alarm.

"Shego, what the hell are you doing?" Kim barked.

"Yeah, Shego, what do you think this is?" Heavens forbid, Drakken was actually in agreement with Kim. That was the moment Shego knew she had to get out of there. Before things got weird too quickly.

"Don't frickin' talk to me again," Shego seethed. For both their benefits. But she looked Kim in the face. "And you might want to take care of your boyfriend."

Kim gasped when she saw Ron trying to put out his smoking shirt. For once he wasn't acting overreacting like a little girl.

Shego had to respect that. But she wasn't going to stick around. She could hear the sirens already on their way.

Drakken could go to prison if he wished. She wasn't about to spend what little mobility she had left rotting in a ten by ten foot cell.

"Shego!" she heard Kim shout, just before she managed to sprint out of sight.


End file.
